Red Destiny
by YumiYa
Summary: COMPLETED What is to become of Miyu, Larva, and Shiina now that their duty is done? rated PG, just for in case! LarvaMiyu...Takes place after the anime so may contain spoilers! Finally finished! Sorry for the delay! Review please!
1. End to the Dream

Hey everyone!! I've finally started up again...or at least my writing block has temporarily ceased. I hope you all enjoy this one!! I had this great urge during school to write and this is the result of it. This takes place after the end of the VPM anime (26th episode). VPM is owned by Narumi Kakinouchi. Her drawings are so pretty and elegant. *sigh* Well, you probably don't want to read this so, on with the story!!  
  
~*~ End of Episode 26: The Last Shinma...  
  
"Sayonara...Miyu!" Chisato stated happily to Miyu's motionless form, clutching her weapon in her fist, Miyu's blood dripping off the blade.  
"MIYU!!" A voice shouted and Chisato looked up as the source of the voice fell from the sky, his hand in a blade-like shape in front of his face. Before she could even register the owner's face, her world blacked out around her, her head severed.  
  
----------------  
  
He watched her gaze at the ball in her hands. Her eyes glowed with the light reflecting off the ball, the red sky contrasting against her white kimono.  
"Chisato...it's ok now...you can be a child here forever. That was your wish wasn't it? Ne...Chisato?" Miyu whispered to the ball, an image of a sleeping girl's face framed with wavy, short brown hair within. Larva's blood red eyes softened, though unseen through the mask covering his face. He watched her pet the ball and hug it to her form. Advancing towards her, his cloak flowing behind him, he went to stand behind her.  
"Miyu..." His voice resonating into the empty air. She continued hugging the ball, whispering. "I'm sorry Chisato. You shouldn't have had to gone through this too." Larva stiffened, though not visibly. He recalled the last fight with the Eastern Shinma. His fight with Shidon. The loss of his left hand during the fight. The feel of Miyu's blood boiling in his veins, and the fire pulsing in his hand as he released its fury towards Shidon. Miyu's fallen body. Chisato, her friend, standing beside her, black double-ended kunai-like weapon in her hand, stained bright red with Miyu's blood. Miyu's saddened face when she awoke to Chisato's corpse before her. Breaking out of the memory, Larva grasped his left arm as the pain, both physical and emotional, flowed through his mind.  
"Miyu..." He called again, this time louder. Once again, Miyu ignored him continuing to pet the ball, murmuring comforting words to the soul within it. Then he heard her bid her lost friend good night. He watched as she placed the globe in its place on the branch above her of the tree she sat on. Miyu stood and turned around towards Larva, surprise shown on her elegant features when she saw him there.  
"Larva..." Miyu whispered, then a soft smile crossed her face. "What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing...I was worried about you Miyu," he quietly replied, emotion lost behind the pale white mask. The vampire tilt her head in question as she looked up at his tall, lithe, dark form covered from head to toe save the face in the loose black coat, dark loose hood covering his head, and pale porcelain mask covering his face.  
"Is there something wrong?" Miyu asked. Larva softly sighed, muffled by the mask and unheard by the guardian. Gently shaking his head, he answered, "No Miyu." Miyu smiled and walked up to him, placing her back to his chest. Getting the hint, Larva wrapped his arms around her shoulders. A moment of silence came between both as they sat there. What seemed like minutes passed by before, suddenly, a high-pitched voice called out to them. "How long are you two planning to sit there doing nothing? Let's go out!! I wanna go outside!" A plump, little bunny-like thing hopped out from behind the tree's trunk below them. With one jump, it landed before both of them on the same branch.  
"Geez you guys are so boring!"  
"Shiina..." Miyu smiled gently and held out her arms. Shiina jumped into her arms and settled down. Slowly the red sky faded, giving way to a dark, forestry background with tall long shoots blocking them from view. Shiina looked around before realizing that they were standing in the same forest as the time after the mermaid Shinma fight. Larva sat down on the tree stump nearby, while tightening his grip on Miyu and pulling her closer to his chest, securing her on his lap. Shiina looked up at Miyu. "What are we going to do now that there are no more large troublesome Shinma? Are we just gonna wander forever?" Miyu remained silent. Shiina sat quietly, waiting for an answer. He looked up past Miyu and up towards Larva. The tall Western Shinma was facing towards the empty crimson sky, silent as always. Shiina couldn't figure out what he was thinking so distantly about due to the emotionless mask covering his face. 'Geez...this is so annoying. Why can't Larva take his mask off more often? He's so frustrating!' Shiina was broken out of his thoughts by Miyu's gently, quiet voice.  
"Shiina, you can leave," Miyu closed her eyes and lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. Larva and Shiina quickly turned their gazes at her, shocked.  
"What?!" Shiina shouted out, jumping up to a straight-up position from her former slouch.  
  
~*~  
  
Ooh...I'm evil...CLIFFIE!! Lol...this is far as I could write rough draft-wise. I know what's going to happen next...but dunno how to put it! Also in the ending of episode 26 at the beginning of the story, I left out Chisato's dream after she's been killed. I didn't know if I should have put it up or not. Tell me what you think of it by clicking that nice little lavender button on the bottom of this page...u see? That one! The one under this message!! Yeah!! Now...I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!! Thank u!! ^_^ Till next time!! 


	2. Facing the Truth

Hey!! Sorry for the really really really long delay!!!! It's been...umm...about a ½ year since I updated? ^_^;; I'm really sorry!!!! . School was really tough and my parents have been telling me to study and stuff :P Anyway!!! I hope you enjoy the rest of "Red Destiny"! Again, sorry for the delay!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* VPM does not belong to me!!! As much as I wish to own these beautiful drawings and elegant style...I don't and can't! *sniff*  
  
~*~  
  
"Shiina, you can leave," Miyu closed her eyes and lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. Larva and Shiina quickly turned their gazes at her, shocked.  
"What?!?" Shiina shouted out, jumping up to a straight-up position from her former slouch. Miyu ignored her outburst.  
"Why Miyu?"  
"Because...because you are not needed anymore. There is no longer any need for you to force yourself to follow me. You are free now Shiina..." Miyu stated her voice blocked of emotion.  
"But...Miyu...I don't want to go...I don't want to—"  
"If you do not leave, I will have to send you into the darkness Shiina...leave," Shiina's visible eye teared up as she sniffed then turned away and ran into the darkness of the forest. Larva tensed as he tried to decide whether to go after Shiina or not. Feeling Larva's body tense up, Miyu got off and stood a couple of feet away, eyes still covered by bangs.  
"Miyu, why did you make Shiina leave? Didn't you know that Shiina really wanted to stay with you? She cared for you...Miyu?" Larva questioned Miyu, hoping for an answer, but only getting silence.  
"Miyu...please answer me." Silence again.  
"MIYU!" Larva pleaded. Miyu shifted, muttering, "That's enough." With that, she began to fade. Knowing she was trying to run away, he got up and chased after her, fading as well as he entered her world.  
  
After hours of chasing after Miyu and going back and forth between the two worlds during the night, Larva gave up and began looking for her on foot when morning came. Removing his cloak and now walking around the mortal world looking like a human, he set out to where Miyu's blood guided him. After searching for her the whole day, following Miyu's faint path that wound around the city, he arrived at an old torn down mansion. Breathing rapidly, he tried to calm down his heart. 'She better be here. Every time I think I found her, she moves again.' After looking at it closer, he realized it was the mansion that the tree shinma had lived in (sorry forgot the name!! .), trapping cat's souls for her flowers. Larva slowly walked in, being careful not to make a sound. As he entered the courtyard, he saw Miyu's form on the rooftop across the courtyard, looking at the moon with her back to him. Silent as the night, he teleported himself up to the roof to end up only a couple of feet away from her, watching her from afar. She was wearing her school uniform, obviously slightly cold as her body shivered once in a while. Miyu continued to gaze at the moon, unaware of Larva's appearance, her tired body relaxed and her eyes reflecting the moon's light. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her back into a warm strong chest.  
"*gasp* Who's there?" Miyu asked staring in semi-shock at the arms surrounding her.  
"Why are you here, Miyu? If you stay out, you'll catch a cold," the familiar voice behind her whispered and Miyu relaxed as she realized it was just Larva. As he spoke, his hot breath cascaded over the bare skin of her neck and she shivered again, but this time not because of the cold.  
"See?" Larva pointed out after feeling the shiver pass through her. Miyu smiled and replied, "Vampires don't get sick." Then there was silence as they sat there on the mansion roof, the bitter night wind blowing gently around them.  
"Miyu?" Larva was the first to break the silence and Miyu tensed just slightly as she felt the inevitable come. Larva tightened his grip on her, preventing her from escaping from him and avoiding the questions he needed answered.  
"What happened last night? Why did you push us away?"  
"It's nothing, Larva. Just leave me alone."  
"Miyu, I know you...your emotions, your heart, better than anyone else. Do not think you can hide your feelings from me, Miyu. We are bonded by blood and your emotions run through my veins. I know something is troubling you." Larva sighed as he said this. Miyu stayed silent, her head bowed once more so Larva could not see her face.  
"Miyu? Please tell me, "Larva persisted. Suddenly he felt something wet fall onto his arm. He bent forward and took one hand from its hold around her to lift it up to her face. Miyu's face was damp, tears flowing down her cheeks, She struggled against him, causing her to loosen his grip on her and allowing her to bring her hands up to wipe her face.  
"I'm sorry. My eyes just started getting watery and I couldn't stop the water from coming out," Larva waited as she composed herself, hugging her to show his support. Finally, Miyu began to speak, her voice quieter than usual and quivering.  
"I'm cursed...everyone who has ever been close to me have always ended being hurt or killed. My dad, even though I didn't know him that much, died because he fathered me, the Guardian who would send the shinma into the darkness where they did not want to go. He died horribly, the shinma slowly killing him and tearing him apart."  
"That's not your fault, Miyu. He was the Guardian; he was bound to have many enemies just like you do. You have to face constant death threats from many shinma as he probably did too. He was the Guardian at that time and died as Guardian. It's not your fault. He died doing his duty as Guardian." Larva tried to comfort Miyu as best as he could. Miyu shook her head.  
"No, father was not the only one. Mother died protecting me. She died because she didn't notice Tonbi come up behind her with a sword. She was too concentrated on helping me understand my new duties as Guardian after I awoke. She died trying to help me become Guardian. She was even trying help as she died. Then there's Reiha. She lost her father and the only family she knew because of me. Everyone in the circus died because of me, because it was their duty to protect the Guardian...because I was weak and didn't understand what it meant to be Guardian. Reiha hates me because I killed her father. It's my fault she's alone now and has no one to turn to. Chisato, Yukari, and Hisae died because they were my friends. First Hisae because she began to suspect too much and she was close to Chisato who had begun to awake at the time. Yukari because she didn't know what Chisato had become. Chisato because she was a shinma that was supposed to kill me. If I hadn't gotten close to them at all, I would have noticed that Chisato was a shinma and none of this would have happened! They wouldn't be dead right now. I even caused a whole village to become destroyed because I became involved with their conflict with Genta, Genji, and Genzo. Even you, Larva. I caused so much pain for you too! You had to choose between Garline and me, and you ended up losing your friend! There have been so many deaths because of me. Everyone keeps on getting hurt when I'm involved," Miyu's body began to shake as she counted off as many people as she could that she had hurt.  
"Miyu...it was my choice when I chose you instead of Garline. He was different than what I remembered him as. He changed and I didn't like how his once caring personality became that of obsession. Because of that, I chose you and even if it was a different situation, I still would have chosen you. I would never choose anyone but you. Besides, Garline will be happy now, though, because he has Lilith with him, in a place where they can be together for all eternity." Larva said, knowing what he said was true. 'I would choose you any day Miyu, because I love you.'  
"Thank you Larva, but...I can't forgive myself. I've tried to deal with this, convincing myself that it was for the best and that it was all inevitable, but I can't deal with the guilt anymore. I'm so alone and I've lost so many people close to me and have hurt so many other people as well. I don't want it anymore. I don't want to feel pain or loneliness anymore. So please, Larva, just leave before things get worse." Miyu whispered, her tears beginning to fall again. Larva stayed put, hugging Miyu again, this time tighter to his chest as he bent his head down to whisper into her ear.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't leave. I can't leave you alone, Miyu. You're not alone anymore, because you have me and Shiina and we're not going to leave you anytime soon, especially me...because I love you and I'll love you for all eternity." Larva gave a chaste kiss to her temple. Miyu froze as she heard Larva whisper to this before beginning a light laugh, which surprised Larva, causing him to loosen his grip on her body. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering, "I love you too..." Then she leaned forward and kissed Larva on the lips, which were void of the mask he wore so often. Larva was delighted as he returned the kiss with a passion, releasing the love he had locked up for so long into that one kiss. After what seemed like a timeless kiss, they had to break apart for air, both panting and sucking in air as fast as they could. Larva picked up Miyu and stood up straight, Miyu's legs tangling in the air a couple of inches above the ground. He kissed her lightly again as she laughed quietly, happy to finally find someone who truly loved her, before being placed on the ground once more. When Larva's arms released her, she stepped back to look at him then noticed the clothes he was wearing.  
"Larva, you're not wearing your black cloak," She said fingering the cloth.  
"Yeah, I had to wear these to blend in as I looked for you in the human world during the day." Miyu looked up at his face, meeting his gaze and smiled.  
"You look really good like this!" And it was true. Larva's shirt was a metallic blue, darker than his hair but still lighter than a normal blue, the top buttons apart, exposing part of his upper chest. It was loose but clung slightly to his muscular chest with long sleeves that ended at his pale wrists. His pants were black as the night, part of the shirt covering the belt that held it. It clung to his hips and upper thighs before going straight down to his black shoes. A chain necklace hung around his long muscular neck with one ruby pendant hanging down the middle, like the red of his eyes. (*drool* waahh...the mental image of it...*heart*) Miyu continued to play with his shirt, holding it flat then wrapping her fingers in the material. Larva watched her play before lifting her chin to kiss her again.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes opened in the middle of their kiss, his arms wrapped around her figure, he broke away from her and jumped just in time to dodge a shower of sharp objects. He looked at the crystals, confirming that they were death crystals like the one Garline had used before looking around for the culprit who sent them. He let Miyu go who stumbled back, eyes focusing on the crystals where she once stood. Suddenly, the attack came again but Miyu's mind was too focused on trying to figure the situation out that she didn't notice it coming. Thus, Larva turned towards her and covered her, protecting her from the onslaught of crystals, which cut at his skin and clothes. Miyu's eyes widened as she saw Larva's tall lithe body blocking her from the attack. Looking up at his face, she saw his graceful features contorted in pain. The attack stopped for a moment and Larva faltered. Immediately, the attack came again, this time with droplets of liquefied crystal. The liquid landed on his back, and burnt through his clothes and skin, acting as a deadly acid. Larva's features grimaced even more as the attack continued and Miyu saw blood slowly trickle out of the corner of his clenched mouth. Her eyes widened in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Wahaha....another cliffie!! Don't worry!! Next chapter won't take as long so you won't die of anticipation! ^_^ Or maybe I will delay it...maybe... I hope you liked that!! Sorry for the extremely looong dialogue!! I think there will be one more chapter then the epilogue. This one had a lot of fluff, but next one will have a little more action and stuff. I'm not good at writing action so battle scenes will probably suck! Sorry!! I'll try my best though!! Please review!!! Thank you! 


	3. Truth in the Flame

Stupid APs...delayed this chapter along with the fact that I kinda forgot about it...REALLY REALLY SORRY!!! I really did have everything planned...I just needed to type it...but then AP came and I had to study... I think I failed though...bleeehh.. Anyway...here's the 3rd chapter to "Red Destiny"!! I'm really really really really sorry for the HUUUGE delay!!! 

Disclaimer: This time again...VPM is not mine...so don't sue me...cuz I already said it wasn't mine...-.-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Stop it! Larva!" Miyu cried out, breaking into tears. The attacks finally stopped and Larva collapsed into Miyu's arms. She hugged him to her, cardling his head to her chest.

"Larva...larva!! Wake up!! Larva!! You can't leave me here alone!! Don't leave me!" She hugged him closer, ignoring the stains his blood made in her clothes. "Larva...please...don't leave me...I love you. Larva..." She felt him stir slightly and looked down at his pale face.

"LARVA!"

"...M-miyu...I'm sorry I...couldn't protect you..." Larva sputtered, blood flowing out of his mouth, his vision obscured as the poison of the death crystals spread rapidly throughout his body.

"What are you talking about? You did! You saved me. If it weren't for you, I would be close to death right now." Miyu said, more tears falling down her face. Larva suddenly shook, closing his eyes as a strong wave of pain overcame his body. Miyu watched in tears as he suddenly became limp, knocked out by the poison in his blood.

"Larva!!" Miyu gasped as she sat there watching him in silence until the cool air was broken by a voice.

"Poor poor Miyu...You're not as strong now that your servant, that traitor of a Western Shinma is gone!" A man dressed in western clothes walked out of the shadows. Miyu looked up at him in shock, her expression turning slowly into rage. She gently laid Larva on the ground as she stood up, facing defiantly towards the man.

"You're the one who hurt Larva," Miyu accused. He laughed, "He was just merely in the way of the real target!"

"You're a western shinma, aren't you?"

"How correct you are, Miss Guardian," He bowed mockingly towards Miyu.

"You hurt one of your own kind," Miyu stated, her fury growing. The man's face hardened, "Larva is a traitor of the Western Shinma. He has betrayed us for this poor little rundown country! Not only that, he killed Garline-sama! That traitor deserved to die!" Hearing this, Miyu's eyes suddenly became golden with the flames of fury flickering within.

"You are just like the rest of them...you will burn in my flames!" The man smirked, "Not if I kill you first!" He pulled out a dagger made of death crystal from its sheath by his side. Jumping up, he threw a vile of the liquefied crystal at Miyu who only looked up at him. As it was about to hit her, she erupted in flames. Quickly, he flipped in the air and landed away from her. When the flames cleared, Miyu stood there dressed in her traditional kimono, modern attire gone. Smirking, the man just sheathed his daggers and extended his arm into the air. Miyu narrowed her eyes as she prepared to either attack or evade. The man clenched his hand into a fist and brought it towards his chest. As he pulled his arm towards him, Miyu felt something move in the air. Eventually, she felt thin strings wrap around her body, but when she looked around, she couldn't see anything around her. She looked at the man to see that his fist was now at his chest. Before she could get away, the threads tightened around her, trapping her arms close to her body and her legs locked together. They didn't stop there though, the strings tightened even more, cutting into her skin, the blood welling up and flowing out of the wounds.

"You've planned this out quite well haven't you?" Miyu stated calmly. "I'm sorry, but this won't work one me. I'm stronger than I look." The man snarled and shouted, "It's time for you to die, Guardian!!" However, before he could pull the threads tighter, he was distracted by the flames surrounding Miyu once more. He laughed, "Is that all you can do? You think your flames can burn away my threads?"

"No...it's not the string I'm trying to burn..." Miyu whispered and the man paused. Slowly at first then faster, the flames climbed the invisible threads towards the man. Before he could do anything, the flames were upon him.

"...it's you..." The man staggered as his clothes began to burn, eyes glaring coldly at Miyu.

"This meager flame cannot beat me. I will not die until you are dead, Guardian!"

"Hmph, you think this is all of my power? These flames are powered by my emotions, and for hurting Larva, you will feel the burn of my anger!" With this, the flames burst upward, illuminating the dark sky and the area around them, allowing the once-invisible threads to be seen. Eventually, the screams died and the flames died. Walking towards the place the man had been, Miyu was shocked when she did not find a single bit of ash. Suddenly, a voice rang out through the air, "MIYU, BEHIND YOU!" Turning quickly, Miyu prepared to attack and found the missing shinma in the air, poised to kill with death crystal dagger in hand.

"Stray shinma, return to the darkness!" The fire burst into the air, catching the man and forcing him back. When he struggled to stand again, Miyu's eyes narrowed and the fire engulfing him turned a brilliant white. Before he could do anything else, the man screamed out in agony and disintegrated into a pile of dark ash, dying along with the flames. When she was sure he was gone for good, Miyu returned to Larva's prone body to find Shiina sitting next to him.

"Shiina..."

"Miyu..." Miyu kneeled in front of Shiina, face shadowed with sorrow.

"Larva...is...is he-"

"He's fine...I took the poison out and gave him an antidote I found in Garline's ship a long time ago," Shiina stated, looking up at Miyu with worry. To her relief, Miyu's face showed happiness and relief. Slowly, Miyu's gaze met hers.

"Thank you...umm...I'm sorry Shiina...about earlier...I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want you to think that you had to stay with me, but if you do, I will not stop you."

"Miyu..." Shiina began to cry and jumped into Miyu's arms. "I want to stay with you..." Miyu smiled and hugged Shiina to her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Miyu sat at the top of a building looking down at all the people passing by below her. Once in a while, she would see a particularly good-looking one walk by and, licking her lips, she watched them until she could no longer see them. Behind her, she heard fabric rustling, notifying her of Larva's presence.

"Miyu, do you want me to go find someone to feed off of?" Larva gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's alright."

"Miyu?"

"I won't feed off anyone...for you, Larva," Miyu smiled. Larva looked at her questioningly. "I know how you feel when I feed off of someone, Larva," Miyu said as she poked at him.

Behind the mask, he blushed slightly. (AN: omg...a blushing larva...lol) "After all, we are bonded by blood and your emotions run through my veins! I know you and what you think!" She smiled. They kissed and, under the light of the moon, vampire and guardian renewed their bond of blood, strengthening the thread that connects them as it connects others. The red thread that bonds one lover to another...the red thread of destiny and of love.

The End

YumiYa: I would just like to say thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't have time to reply to your reviews as I had planned, but I just want to let you know that I appreciate every single one of them. Again, I apologize for the delay and am eagerly waiting for you reviews! . So please hit that little review button down there and leave a comment or two. Thank you!


End file.
